Klarash
Klarash was the nation founded by Klarash Silverhair in 1510OT and ruled by his descendants for 691 years, after which it became known as the Ximoran Protectorate ruled over nominally by the Council of Seven. - p.??/?? History Silverhair It was in the west of Khul that people first began to once again live off the land after the breaking of the world. A few villages and trading towns formed along the coast and further inland. In 1510OT a number of these towns were unified by Klarash Silverhair. He became the first king of the nation of Klarash. Initially the ports of Buruna and Kalima were the chief towns of what was mainly a coastal nation. Under Klarash's rule the nation grew eastward and southward. In 1565OT it stretched from the southern edge of Scorpion Swamp to the River Swordflow (which received its current name in 1542OT due to the massacre of a Klarashian exploratory party by Goblins). Mercantile Expansion Klarash continued to grow and sent out merchants further and further afield. They travelled across the Central Plains to small settlements such as Remara, Varese and Kabesh. Also they ventured south to what were only fishing villages on the edge of the Inland Sea, and round the top of the Mountains of the Giants to Ashkyos. Small settlements grew up on the trade routes becoming towns also. Power Shifts from Buruna to Shakista Klarash grew rich and powerful and work was started on a new capital in the reign of Silverhair’s grandson, Klarash III to be called Shakista. This was an attempt to move the Kingship away from Buruna so as not to arouse ire and suspicion from the nobles of the other city-states. The kingdom was also expanded north to Anghelm, by 1604OT and as far as Djiretta by 1607OT which, although ancient, was at that time diminished in size and was but a small port on the Coast of Sharks. Both of these cities ceded peacefully to Klarash and retained significant control over the northern lands. The Push South The kingdom's push south was hampered somewhat by the Goblins of Mlubz but eventually Klarash forced them back, deep into the forests of that region. Zagoula was founded in 1611OT at first as a garrison to keep watch over the Goblins. However, such was the wealth of the kingdom that the best stonemasons and architects were used in its design and became a beautiful place, a haven for scholars, artists and sorcerers. Under Klarash IV the royal house took the name "Shakista" and became the Shakista Dynasty. King's Highway In 1629OT work began on the King’s Highway from Djiretta via the capital to Kelther to unify the kingdom. Trade multiplied further due to this great road with merchants and other travellers making their way from the Shantak River in the north to Zagoula in the south. Klarash was for many years a peaceful realm with any trouble swiftly and decisively put down by the soldiers of the king. In the New Age Although it survived the Great War against Chaos, its central power was much diminished and when King Orien died in 81AC, Klarash was no more and was replaced by the Ximoran Protectorate. See Also References Category:Khulian Lands and Regions